paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer Upper
Future generation- song article. Based slightly off the picture Morgan made~ hope you like it! * Sterling * Cece *Lani *Holly and Alisha "Cmon Cece just follow us, follow us!" Holly and Alisha giggled as they pulled the Dalmatian through the snow. The two twin st. Bernard's giggled as they practically dragged Marshall's niece to the snow coated park, where they could just make out two other figures sitting under a tree in the distance. As they arrived there, one figure ran off behind the tree, leaving the other standing looking clueless. Little Holly ran up to him, grabbing him by the scarf and dragging him towards them. "Girls? W-what's going on? Why are you taking me to Sterling?" Cece said as she began to get a little nervous inside. She had a huge crush on the St. Bernard pup but she was wayyyyy too shy to tell him so. "A-Alisha! Woah hey watch it- oof!" Sterling said as he went crashing into Cece, the two stared at each other for a second, blushing and chuckling anxiously as the backed up a little. "Now you two can get happily married and make us nieces and nephews!" Holly blurted out innocently as the two of them snickered at the older pups. "Girls, that's not how it works... we're just friends~" Cece tried to explain to them. Sterling chuckled and nodded in agreement. The twins thought nothing of it, they simply raised an eyebrow at the other and smirked. "Why? What's the matter?" Alisha asked tilting her head, looking up at her curiously. "Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks?" Holly asked, getting slightly into her face. "What? No!" "Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" Alisha sang as she pointed to Sterlings oversized paws. Sterling blushed, looking at Cece who had a questioning look on her face. "And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly, But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet!" Holly piped up again as she wrapped an arm around her bother. The two twins pushed them closer as they broke out into a song. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper! So he's got a few flaws, His peculiar brain, dear, that fear he has for reindeer...That's outside a few of nature's laws...! So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of, You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!" "Okay okay, girls! That's enough!" Sterling demanded, getting up, only to have Holly jump onto his back, climbing onto his head and looking directly at Cece, who jumped back slightly. "Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" "Hey!! I only do that, SOMETIMES!!" Sterling snapped as she shook Holly off his head, the little pup cheered as she went splat into a pile of snow. "Are you holding back your fondness, Due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" Alisha sang quietly as she ruffled her brothers golden fur. "Hey it's light tan! NOT blonde!!" Sterling snorted as he blushed ever so slightly. Cece grinned, watching the twins come together again, sitting in front of their big brother and looking up at her with wagging tails. Another pup soon joined in from above them... Wait... Above?! Oh gosh... Sterling looked up and to his complete horror he found his best friend Lani, flying around in her jet pack, singing in sync with his sisters. "He's just a bit of a fixer upper, He's got a couple of bugs, His isolation is confirmation, Of his desperation for healing hugs" the three sang harmoniously as Lani came down beside them. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper, But we know what to do....!" Lani dang, getting up and pulling out some mistletoe as the twins sang the last line. "The way to fix this fixer upper, Is to fix him up with you!" They both sang as Lani hovered above Sterling and Cece, holding mistletoe in her mouth as a smirk came across her face. Sterling blushed crazy, scooting back. "O-oh goodness..." Cece gasped, looking to Sterling with a small blush on her cheeks. "Lani.... When I get my paws on you I'm gonna-" he was silenced however when Cece's lips met his, giving him a soft kiss and then pulling back a few moments later. Sterling sat there, looking slightly stunned, he then smiled like an idiot and flopped back into the snow. "Can't wait to see his diary entry tonight," Holly mumbled to Alisha, it was loud enough for all to hear though. "I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!!!" Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Song articles Category:Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:Songs in the Future Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:MidnightCollies' Song